Fantasy
by Jassific
Summary: Andy writes down her fantasies to get them out of her head...but we know clumsy Andy so read what happens. Andy never left Runway, Nate and Stephen are gone. Pure Mirandy...therefore rated M stay away kiddos :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As Always I don't own TDWP or everybody in it. Just borrow them and put them carefully back after I am done...

Summary: Andy writes down her fantasies to get them out of her head...but we know clumsy Andy so read what happens. Andy never left Runway, Nate and Stephen are gone.

Fantasy

That's just crazy I have to those thoughts out of my head. Andy thought to herself. She was going nuts over her boss. She had those crazy dreams and they were overtaking her live so she needed to do something to get them out. So since she wanted to be a journalist she wanted to write them down put them in a folder on her PC and gets rid of them. She wrote already tons of them and Andy thought it was helping...a little...well she still loved Miranda but she was getting better through the days with her little stories and fantasies.

It was a crazy busy week and everybody left Runway on that Thursday night. Not Andy though of course she had to wait for the book. It wasn't ready yet so she was writing down one of her fantasies.

 _...I went to the townhouse to bring her the book and the dry cleaning. There she was in the hallway waiting for me, ready to seduce me. She wore nothing but La Perla underwear, thigh high stockings and a pair of fucking hot 5 inch louboutins. She strode over to me. Walking around me. Took my coat and whispered: "I will fuck you into next week my dear. So are you ready for that?"_

Andy swallowed hard at that. "Holy crap would that be awesome." She chuckled to herself and continued on her writing.

" _I am so ready for you Miranda. You have no idea"_

" _Well good then, come along." I followed her upstairs and she didn't go to her bedroom as I would have expected it. We went to the study. "Undress Andrea." "I love how you pronounce my name it turns me on to no end Miranda." The editor sat on the desk her legs crossed and watched as I undressed myself I almost put on a little show and made it slow. She seemed to enjoy it. When I was only in my underwear she came over to me pulled me to the desk and almost threw me on it. She crawled over me and licked every inch of my body. I started panting. I touched her everywhere... her nice round ass, her hips, her toned upper body, her breasts she felt just so soft. When she was lying on top of me I had to kiss her. It was so passionate I moaned into her mouth and she opened it to let me in. Our tongues were dancing and she was moaning too..._

Tom was coming over to tell Andy that the book was ready. Andy saved her file real fast and sent it to her home email address. Well at least that is what she thought. She shut down her computer and went to get the book and make her way to the townhouse.

Meanwhile at the townhouse Miranda was in her study answering business emails as she got one more email. From Andrea. "Interesting" she thought. The subject was "Fantasy Nr. 13". Miranda opened it and saw it was only a document attached. She didn't write anything else which was weird Andrea always wrote something to her like "Have a good night"...but nothing. She opened the document and after a few lines she blushed to no end and got herself a scotch from her little bar in the study. She had to finish reading.

She couldn't believe her good innocent Andrea wrote this to her after she finished reading. This wasn't meant for her for sure. She really didn't know what to think of that...or her. She sat in her chair, sipping some of that delicious scotch wiping her lips with her index finger. She would love to do that to Andy. She was so sexy, young and delicious. She fantasised about her a lot. And she knew that Andy was in to her. She saw it the way she looked at her and treated her. She cared for Miranda and Miranda felt that and loved it but since they are working together she never acted on it.

"She wants me to fuck her into next week oh my god" she blushed at the thought alone. She didn't know what to do about it. She knew she was coming to deliver the book soon. But she couldn't confront her. She decided not to act on it. At least not tonight. She heard her downstairs and chuckled to herself. When she left she got the book and worked on that.

Andy got home at 10.30pm and sat down on her laptop to re-read her story. As she opened her private email account there was nothing but spam. "Huh I must have forgotten to press send" she thought. She went to bed not thinking about it any further.

The Next day in the office started pretty smooth, of course Miranda was very demanding with her orders she was barking first thing in the morning but that was nothing new. They all settled on their desks and started working. Andy was working on some emails she had to check, send and reply to. As her eyes widened and she got very pale. "HOLY FREAKING SHIT FUCK" It screamed in her head.

"Em...gotta go to the bathroom...right back" with that she ran in the bathroom. She was freaking out "SHIT" she screamed. She locked herself into one of the stalls and started crying. Already saying goodbye in her head to her job. "I am so fired!" she sobbed. She remembered that Emily will probably be out of her mind because she's not on her desk. She washed her face a bit and cleaned herself up and went back to her desk. I just have to face the devil when its time...Maybe she didn't read it, she thought.

She started again on her daily tasks not once looking over in the editor's office. She was instantly hoping she wouldn't call her in today. Just when she finished that thought...

"Andrea?"

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, ok Andy put on your best poker face" she grabbed her notepad and went into her hell where the devil was waiting.

"Close the door." Ok here we go she thought that was it... .dead. Miranda stood and walked around her desk smirking inside not showing it.

"Is something the matter, An-drej-aah?"

"Oh my god...you read it...Shit...Miranda...I...You...Sorry...Please don't fire me!"

"Calm down, Andrea" she walked by her to the door and locked the door. "Don't kill me Miranda I won't publish it or anything...I...I move or..."

"Would you just calm down and listen". She walked back to Andrea standing right behind her. Andy didn't move she felt the editor's breath on her neck.

"Andrea, you are a good writer I have to say. And your story was ...let's say... steamy." She whispered that into Andrea's ear as she started to take Andy's hands in hers. Caressing them. "Uhh...thank you...Miranda"

"So Andrea I have a few questions about the story though. So, you have fantasies...about me?"

"Uh...Yes. God really I am sorry." Miranda squeezed her hands "Don't be" she whispered with that she let go of her hands and put them on Andy's hips very careful. Andy took in a sharp breath. "Miranda don't...please don't do that...don't play with me...it hurts already enough that I can't have you so either punish me or fire me..."

"...Or fuck you?" Miranda said "...into next week" she whispered. Her hands wandered up to Andy's breasts and Andy's head tilted back on Miranda's shoulders.

"...or fuck me yes...oh lord... don't stop that feels amazing."

She started walking pushing Andy against her desk. Andy put her hands back around Miranda's neck caressing her. She turned her head locking at her as Miranda kissed her fiercely and passionately. She whirled her around and held her in her arms. Their kiss became more passionate but the need for air came and they parted. "Andrea...I want you too. I will so fuck you into next week but I will show you my fantasy." She looked over to her desk and smirked at Andy. She grabbed her and kissed her again. Miranda started to push Andrea up on her desk, pulling up her skirt. As she sat on her desk Miranda stood between her legs. She put her hands on the hem of Andy's panties.

Andy couldn't believe what was happening she was probably dreaming again she thought. But this time it felt so real...She was so turned on. Miranda pulled her panties to the side and already felt how wet Andy was. "Gosh Andrea...you are so wet...all for me?"

"Uh-huh. Please make me yours."

"Oh I am just going to do that." With that she put a single digit in her wet core. "More..." she whispered "please..." a second finger followed and Andy's back arched getting her chest closer to Miranda. "Your breasts feel so wonderful darling, I want to taste them" With her other hand she tucked on Andy's shirt and bra. Andy arched again while Miranda was pumping her fingers in and out in a fast rhythm while licking her breasts.

"Oh Miranda..."

"Shh darling not so loud..."

"I am so close...I can't help it...holy shit..." Miranda covered her lover's mouth with hers as she came very hard right there on Miranda's desk.

Miranda slowed down taking her fingers out. Kissing her slowly until they parted. Andy was flushed and panting.

Miranda took her bra and put it back on and pulled her shirt down also. "You better go to my bathroom. Clean yourself up and put some make up back on. You'll find everything you need in the top drawer. But let me wash my hands first" she smirked at the last comment. After Miranda was finished Andy got into the bathroom getting cleaned up. As she was almost done she felt two arms snaking around her. " You better make sure you deliver the book tonight so you can fuck me into next week." Andy turned in her arms kissed her and whispered "Yes, Miranda"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still not mine don't own anything just playing

Fantasy Chapter 2

After she got out of Miranda's office Andy thought she was dreaming. She was grinning like a fool.

"What? Did you get a promotion?" Emily asked. Coming back to reality she put on her best poker face.

"No, no ...actually better." She mumbled the last part. She went back to her desk and started checking her emails. "Oh and Em, I am supposed to deliver the book tonight."

"Splendid then I can go home early?"

"Sure thing? Are you going to meet Serena?" she asked cheekily.

"Well not that it is any of your business but yes we will go out for drinks tonight."

"Alright, about time you two hit it off." Andy said smiling at Emily as she left the office to get coffee.

Miranda sat in her office having a really hard time keeping her icy glare. She was turning around for a moment looking out of the window over New York and grinned absolutely dumbstruck. She was eager to know what was happening tonight and she was horny as hell since they couldn't risk to fool around any longer, she was getting out of it empty handed. But she knew she will make that up tonight.

She heard someone coming in her office. "I have your coffee Miranda." Andy said as she was back from her coffee run.

"Thank you, Andrea." She said and smirked as their hands brushed against each other while Andy handed her the coffee. "I can't wait until tonight" Miranda whispered. Andy blushed immediately and gasped. "Me too." Was all she could utter barely audible.

The day in the office was almost over. Emily and Miranda already left. Andy hurried over to the closet.

"Nigel, Nigel you gotta help me out. I need a smoking hot outfit that you know who would approve of. Pleaaaase."

"Alright, darling. Let's start from the beginning shall we? Why do you need a "smoking hot" outfit for her? What's happening?"

"Well long story short, I sent her one of my short stories you know about my fantasies, by accident of course. And today I thought I am fired, turns out she wants me too. I am freaking out...So please help me?"

"So how do you she wants you, six? Are you sure or is it only an imagination in your pretty little head of yours again?"

"I am sure Nige..." she started to whisper since she didn't know who else was there. "She fucked me on her desk this morning."

Nigel's face was priceless. "You. Are. Kidding? Finally it was about time."

"Wait...what? did you know she liked me ...you know in that way."

"Darling, everybody with eyes who knows either of you knows it... Ok now then we will have to find something hot but please I don't want any more details " He chuckled as they went through the closet gathering together an ensemble that Miranda would knock out of her sexy Prada heels. She wore sexy lacy La Perla underwear in black and red with a garter Belt, stockings and some Manolo heels . She decided to only wear a Coat over that. Just as she was done and dressed Mark came to say that the book was ready.

"Alrighty, thanks Mark. See you next week."

She went off and Roy was already waiting for her downstairs. As they arrived Andy told that he wasn't needed anymore tonight.

She opened the door to the townhouse with the book in her hand and a little bag with her close and her purse. Since it was Friday there was no dry cleaning. It was dark as she laid down the book on the table and looked around. Since no one seemed to be downstairs she decided to walk upstairs and look for Miranda. She was so nervous, never had she been with a woman. She was scared...as hell. While she strode though the hall she saw a dimmed light at the end of the hall. She quietly opened the door to see Miranda curled up in her bedroom reading a book with her robe on.

Miranda didn't notice Andy so she quietly went in shed her coat and stood in a sexy position clearing her throat. Miranda looked up was startled just a sec and then swallowed hard at the sight of her assistant. She got up from the bed never leaving Andy's eyes. She opened her robe on the way over to Andy and took it off very slowly. Andy gasped at the sight. Miranda was completely naked. Her mouth watered and she became more wet by the minute.

"Good evening, darling. I see you got something from the new La Perla collection...I am sorry, darling this is not acceptable. You have to take it off immediately." She walked behind her and opened her bra and pushed it off. Then her hands wandered down to her panties and pushed them down quickly. Andy groaned at the touch. She was so ready for her. Miranda pressed her front against her back and her hands wandered up to her beasts. Andy's head fell back. But she didn't have time to relax there as Miranda spun her around in her arms. They held each other very tight. First time skin on skin.

"Darling? Are you going to kiss me now or do you need me to order it?" Andy didn't need more she dove in for the editors lips. Finally she felt them again. They both moaned into the kiss. Andy had finally adjusted to the situation and took the lead. She pulled Miranda with her to the bed. Hands were roaming all over their bodies.

Miranda laid down on the middle of the bed and Andy crawled over her. "I am going to make up now for this morning. You wanted to come so badly didn't you?" Miranda just nodded while Andy peppered Miranda's body with feather light kisses. "You thought all day just like me how I will make you come tonight, right?" she licked her breasts.

"Yes I did..." she said breathlessly throwing her head back and closing her eyes. "Uh-uh...open your eyes Mira, look at me while I lick your breasts. You wanna do that for me?"

"Oh darling...please...I need..." Andy cut in "What do you need, tell me and I will do it"

"Oh god...touch me...please Andrea ..."

Andy came up to her head and licked her ear and whispered "I will tell you what I am going to do with you; I am gonna fuck you hard and fast until you scream my name. And when you came I will make you come again and again..."

She dove down and between her legs. She caressed the insides of her thighs as she hovered over her soaking wet folds. She blew on them. Miranda was panting and shivered.

"Oh lord...please..."

Finally she dove in and licked, ravished her almost and Miranda arched up into her mouth. "Ahhh, yes...clo...oh so close..." She came very fast very hard "Andreaaaaaaaa...ahhhh"... but Andy didn't went on she put two fingers in her dripping core now easily since she was so wet. Very slow at first since she was still sensitive from her orgasm.

"Your...killing me...holy shit Andrea" She picked up the pace straddling one of her thighs rubbing herself against Miranda's thigh.

She bent down and sucked on Miranda's clit and that was it for her. Another earth shattering orgasm rippled through her and just the sight of that and riding her, Andy came with her. Both Moaning and groaning Andy slowed down.

She pulled out her fingers and licked them clean. Miranda watched with a large smirk on her face. "Come up here and let me hold you...please."

"Oh so my boss is a cuddler, I start loving this" she chuckled and went up in her arms. She was kissing her softly and put the duvet over their bodies. She wondered how they will go on...Relationship? Affair? Forget everything and go on...? Neither did she know that the Editor had the same thoughts. They were drifting slowly away in a deep slumber...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own them all

Fantasy 3

Miranda woke up and smiled. She was lying in bed with the most beautiful woman in the world. It was Saturday morning 9am and that was amazing, because she never slept longer than 7o'clock usually. She got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water was running down her body and her eyes were closed as she felt two hands on her waist and a body pressed to her back.

"Good morning sweetheart." Andy whispered.

"It sure is. Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?" Miranda asked as she turned in her lover's arms.

"Never better." Andy started kissing her neck up her jaw and then her mouth. "Miranda, I am so sorry..." she said between kisses. "...but I can't keep my handy of you. You are so sexy" She ravished her mouth and slid her hand down to where it's most needed.

"Don't apologize, Darling and please...please...Don't stop...oh god."

"Fuck you're so wet sweetheart; I bet you won't last very long will you. Do you wanna come baby?"

"Oh yes ...please...inside...darl...Ahhhh Yes..." Andy put 2 fingers inside and Miranda had to hold on to the handle in the shower because she was so weak in the knees.

"I've got you babe...let go...Come for me Miranda" Andy ordered while she licked her ear and putting her thumb on Miranda's clit and she came like a rocket.

"Oh shit ANDREA...Oh my gooooood...Ahhh yes." When she came down from her high she grabbed Andy's face and kissed her passionately.

"So, was that one of your fantasies, Andrea?" She smirked at Andy. "Oh you don't even know half of it but yes that was one."

Miranda washed Andy's hair very sensually and Andy groaned into her touch. "Oh that feels amazing." She had her eyes closed and didn't notice that Miranda got on her knees until she felt a hand hitching up one of her legs over Miranda's shoulders. Now it was her turn to hold on to the handle. When Miranda dove in she gasped and cried out.

"Oh fuck Miranda. What are you doing to me? Oh...that's better than any fantasy...you're a goddess ...oh yes...fuck me babe..." She kept mumbling incoherent words as Miranda picked up the pace with her tongue. Andy arched her hips forward in Miranda's mouth she couldn't help it she needed it. "I'm gonna come babe...oh yesssss...ahhhh...fuck yes..." she was panting very badly. Miranda slowed down but didn't stop she replaced her mouth with 2 fingers and went straight inside with a high pace. Andy almost couldn't take it. She was shivering and panting to no end. "You're killing me babe...holy shit...your killing me...don't stop...faster ...Pleeeaasse.."

"You like that darling?" "Oh shit...yes" "Well then I expect you to come for me, Andrea. ." She said, trying to give her a devilish glare but failed as her lips curled up. She hit her thumb on Andy's clit and she came again. Her eyes rolled in her back making almost no sound just a huge breath was escaping her lunges "Fuck..."

"Well that's what I did, didn't I?" Miranda stood again and smirked at her kissing the corners of her lips.

"I love you Miranda, I can't help it I just do and I had to tell you...I'm..."

"Don't...say I am sorry... if you truly mean it...don't apologize because I really ...love you too." She almost whispered.

They kissed each other slowly and careful. When they were done they looked into each other's eyes with smiles on their faces.

"I think it's time to get out." Miranda suggested

"Yes, I am starving anyways."

"Well I just had a delicious breakfast." She chuckled as they got out. "But I am in desperate need of some scalding hot coffee."

"You know I have an appointment at the SPA today at 1pm, would you like to join me?"

"Puhh, Miranda I would love to join you but we both know that I can't keep my hands off you especially when you're wearing only a bathing suit."

"You're wrong, I have the spa always to myself for that time I am there and secondly I am not wearing anything at all..." She grinned at her. Andy's mouth fell open. "Oh my god, Miranda, I am in. Since it's also one of my fantasies. I am so lucky" she said while getting up from her barstool in the kitchen and walking over to her. "Love you, Priestly"

"Love you too, Sachs." She stepped between the editors legs and put her hands around Miranda's neck as she pulled her in for a kiss.


End file.
